Help me
by paws-up-baby
Summary: A veces nos sentimos sin salida y desesperados, pero solo hay una persona que nos mantiene firmes, con solo verla. Continuación de Bully, *GerIta y AsaKiku*
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: Esta es la continuación de "Bully" mi primer fic*-* espero que este one-shot les guste aun más, muchas gracias por leer. No dudes en dejar review.**

_**Help me**_

Después del incidente con Sadiq, Ludwig fue suspendido por una semana, al igual que el turco. Pero a él no parecía importarle, había dado su merecido, si hasta algunos compañeros lo felicitaron. Solo esperaba que el moreno le hiciera caso a su amenaza, pero eso solo se vería con el tiempo.

-Fuiste muy valiente, Lud ve~.- Decía feliz el italiano acompañando al alemán en la salida del colegio.

-No es nada, odio que los pasen a llevar a ustedes, deberían de ser más fuertes.-

De pronto el semblante de Feliciano cambio de feliz a uno serio o más bien triste.

-Sabes… estas son veces que me gustaría ser como mi hermano Lovino, de carácter fuerte y en serio trato de serlo, pero a la vez quiero ser amable con todos, tenderles una mano en cualquier minuto, aun que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos siento que ya me han aplastado y es porque es así- Bajo la vista, su sonrisa se borro, y unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

-¿Feliciano?- El rubio vio preocupado a su amigo, así que discretamente lo llevo al baño, lo menos que quería era que lo volvieran a molestar por llorar.

Llegaron al baño donde no había nadie, el alemán cerró el baño. Entonces el castaño levanto lentamente la mirada, una mirada de angustia, y muy lejos de una sonrisa una mueca de dolor.

-Lud, ayúdame. Ayúdame a escapar de esto.- Se acerca al mayor y posa su cabeza en su pecho, ese calor de su cuerpo, ese sonido tranquilizador de su corazón, aun que estuviese agitado lo calmaba.

-…- El alemán estaba sonrojado por la acción de su mejor amigo y tomo su muñeca, en ese momento, en ese preciso instante fijo su mirada en la muñeca del menor, notando la presencia de pequeños cortes, no tantos, ni tan grandes, pero recientes.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo serio el alemán tomando la muñeca del castaño y subiéndole la manga del suéter.

-…Marcas… Marcas de mi dolor, el que vivo todos los días en este lugar.-

-P-pero, tu… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasa con toda tu alegría y energía? Si tanto sufres ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-**Sabes, las personas que más sonríen son las que más daño han recibido en su vida.- **Las lágrimas continuaban corriendo y ahora su cuerpo daba pequeños saltos.

Ludwig no contesto, solo lo abrazo, envolviéndolo cálidamente en sus brazos, tratando, de aun que sea, darle una seguridad momentánea, además, no sé atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

-Pero, todo tiene solución, no es necesario llegar a eso.-

-Lo sé, es la primera vez que lo hago. Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte… pero por lo que más quieras, no me dejes, por favor, no soportaría alejarme de ti, terminaría con mi vida sin pensarlo.-

-Ja- El italiano se separo del alemán, posicionándose enfrente, mirándolo a los ojos, y abrazándose a sí mismo, como queriendo darse seguridad.

-Sabes que Lovino está en otra academia, y es porque mi abuelo tiene los recursos suficientes para transferirme a una de excelencia, aun que no sea de lo más inteligente, pero me he reusado a irme, por… por ti. Como te dije, mi vida terminaría el día en que nos separemos. Porque te amo.

-…Y-yo, no sé cómo responder a esto…-

-Lo sabia.-

-…-

-Sabia, sabía que me dirías que no, soy un estúpido. Ahora me debes tener asco o miedo, lo arruine por completo.-

El castaño seguiría hablando de no ser por esos fuertes brazos que lo atraparon con fuerza, pero a la vez de forma tan delicada.

-Me cuesta decir esto, pero… correspondo a tus sentimientos.- Feliciano impresionado enterró su cabeza en el pecho de este, mientras el rubio olía sus cabellos, tan tiernos y suaves.

De manera tan natural y sincronizada se separaron unos centímetros, Feliciano de puntas y Lud un tanto agachado, sellaron sus confesiones con un beso, casto y tímido, como el rose de dos pétalos de rosas, ambos complementándose a la perfección.

-Ti amo Lud.-

-Ich liebe dich Feliciano.-

-¡Oigan! El que este ahí salga de una vez, necesito limpiar el lugar.- Y esa atmosfera tan romántica fue rota por la auxiliar que esperaba detrás de la puerta con todo sus artículos de limpieza al lado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiku miraba para todos lados, según sus amigos le esperarían en la salida, pero no estaban.

-De seguro les surgió algún apuro.- Se dijo para sí. Pero alguien más lo escucho.

-Oh, con que solo, perfecto. Podremos continuar con lo que quedamos.- Sintió esa voz detrás suyo, mierda. Prefirió hacerse el sordo y seguir avanzando, tal vez asi el turco se aburriría he iria a otro lado.

-¿Así que ahora me ignoras, Kiku Honda?- Dijo más fuerte, el pelinegro sentía esos ojos clavándose en la nuca, opto por correr.

De esta forma avanzo un buen tramo, no se atrevía a girar la vista pero aun sentía los pasos y la mirada furiosa sobre él. "Mejor no detenerse" pensó.

Desgraciadamente su físico no lo acompaño y el aire empezó a faltar, hasta el punto de verse obligado a detenerse. Se afirmo en la pared de un edificio. Instantáneamente sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Que mal educado eres, te estaba hablando y huyes.-

-Aléjese.-

-No.- Tal como hace unas horas estaba arrinconado en la pared.

Pero esta vez no alcanzo ni a acercarse pues un libro de por lo menos unas 500 páginas con tapa dura golpeo su cabeza.

-Parece que a ti no te basta con las amenazas del alemán ¿no, fagot?- Ese marcado acento británico correspondía a nada más ni nada menos que a Arthur Kirkland.

-Argh…- El castaño se sobo la cabeza y se fue de mala gana.

-Muchas gracias Arthur-san.

-Nada de gracias, solo no soporto ver alguien haciendo ese tipo de indecencias en plena calle y sin consentimiento.- Dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Mis sinceras disculpas por causarle esta molestia.-

-Eres demasiado formal. No tienes de que disculparte, solo hice mi deber como persona, compañero y presidente estudiantil.-

Kiku sonrió tranquilamente, algo en el rubio le daba una comodidad inigualable.

-Hace un muy buen trabajo presidente.-

-Gracias, me esfuerzo mucho en ello. Es lindo que alguien lo aprecie.

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que el japonés la rompiera.

-¿Puedo recompensarle con un helado?-

Kirkland se hubiera negado pero la verdad es que tenía mucho calor y un helado no vendría mal.

Después de comprados los helados conversaron cómodamente en una plaza sentados en una banca de madera, de temas sin importancia.

-Así que Beilschmidt los ayudo. Es un gran sujeto.-

-Si… -sonrió bajando un tanto la mirada- a veces se preocupa tanto por nosotros, hasta se mete en estos problemas por nosotros, le dieron una semana de suspensión.

-Vaya, que injusto, pero puedo hablar con el director para explicarle el malentendido ¿el es tu mejor amigo?

-Sí, junto con Feliciano, pero a veces siento que en vez de ser los tres somos Lud y Feliciano + Kiku. En situaciones sobro. Ellos dos tienen una muy buena relación, sé que no te lo debería decir, pero Feliciano me conto que le gusta Ludwig y yo creo lo mismo de Ludwig.

-Disculpa que te lo diga pero ¿Acaso te gusta Ludwig?- Y esa pregunta desconcertó a Honda.

-N-no, digo, yo no podría, él… yo… Sí, creo y temo que sí.- Bajo la mirada sonrojado.

-Ya veo- El británico se rasco la bardilla.

-…- Kiku no emitía palabras de la vergüenza, sintió como una mano se poso en su mentón y lo levanto y como unos labios lo besaron pasionalmente.

-Puede que él te guste, pero hare que a mí me ames.- Le quiño un ojo, le entrego un papel y se levanto tranquilamente.

Muy confundido vio el papel, donde tenía anotado un número de teléfono y "Call me" ¿En qué momento escribió el papel? En eso pensaba Kiku aun sonrojado hasta que su celular sonó indicándole que recibió un mensaje, de Feliciano.

"_te tengo que contar algo muy importante que me paso con lud, ahora Ve~ *-*"_

Sonrió, cuando una puerta se cierra se abre una ventana, con marco de oro y diamantes incrustados.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de varios días Ludwig y Sadiq volvieron al instituto, Feliciano vivía agarrado del brazo del alemán, con una sonrisa dulce e inocentona, más brillante que la usual, Kiku comenzó a frecuentar más al británico, pero su timidez en ocasiones lo vencía, al verlo junto a un francés y un estadounidense bastante escandalosos, Francis; quien era un tanto acosador con Arthur, más por el hecho de molestarlo que por qué le atrajera, y Alfred; quien siempre veía comiendo y gritando, muy hiperactivo. Algo que le llamo mucho la atención al pelinegro fue, además de la peculiar amistad que tenía con esos dos, la actitud con ellos, generalmente se enojaba y los retaba tal como un padre o mejor dicho una madre, era como dirían en su jerga otaku un tsundere. Pero cuando compartían momentos juntos el no era nada así, sino más bien todo un caballero.

La campana sonó indicando el inicio del primer bloque, química, lo bueno es que compartía el ramo con Feliciano y Ludwig. Un buen momento para hablar aprovechando los trabajos en grupo.

-Ve~ esto es muy difícil.- Dijo el italiano totalmente cansado posando su cabeza encima del cuaderno donde tenía los apuntes del proyecto.

-No te desanimes Feli-kun, solo haz lo que dice en la guía.-

-La perdí- dio un suspiro desganado- Hagamos planes para el sábado- Dijo con más animo.

-Irresponsable- Resoplo el alemán.

-¡Vamos a ver una peli!- Le interrumpió el castaño, aunque no lo pareciera, apropósito.

-Me parece una buena idea- Sonrió el de ojos cafés - Pero no quiero hacer del mal tercio- Susurro de manera audible, la verdad es que desde hace mucho empezó a sentirse de lado por la relación de pareja feliz de sus amigos, y ese "enamoramiento leve" por el rubio alemán aun no era superado del cien por ciento. Tal vez debía hacerse a un lado por esta ocasión.

-¡No!- Salto Vargas- ¡Pues invitar a Arthur! ¡Se ve que le gustas!- Exclamo en todo alto, demasiado alto.

Kiku rojo de vergüenza vio como todos se volteaban a ver a los tres, Ludwig se daba un facepalm.

-¡Feliciano! Sé más discreto onegai.-

-Oh. Perdona la mia mancanza di sottigliezza (Perdona mi falta de sutileza)- Respondió en su idioma natal sonrojado.

-Soreha kankei arimase (No importa)-

-Nachlässig (Descuidado)- Le dijo el alemán que era el único preocupado de la tarea al parecer.

Cuando ya todos quedaban extrañados del cambio de idiomas y no miraron más los dos menores siguieron con la conversación.

-De verdad Kiku, le gustas, eres el único con el cual se verdad es amable y cariñoso.-

-Eso es mentira ¿Qué tengo de especial?-

Se cuestiono el japonés con la cabeza cabizbaja, el italiano comprendió ¿acaso el único sin problemas de personalidad era Ludwig? Pues, así parece.

-Kiku, creí que eras inteligente: Eres de lo mejor, dibujas todo un manga en menos de media hora, resuelves los problemas de matemáticas antes que todos, preparas el mejor onigiri del mundo, siempre eres tan serio y sereno, tu aura siempre me tranquiliza, escuchas los problemas de todos, me tienes paciencia y Lud y yo te apreciamos más que nada, nuestro mejor amigo.- Su sonrisa cálida y su cariñosa mirada conmovieron al japonés, detrás de Feliciano el alemán lo miraba también, sonriendo y asistiendo con la cabeza.

-Y-yo…- A Honda ya no le salían las palabras.

-Y si el inglés no te acepta Lud lo golpeara.- Término de decir.

Kiku rió, amigos como esos no se hallaban todos los días.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahora el pelinegro se encontraba caminando en dirección a Kirkland, quien estaba conversando o peleando con Francis y Jones.

-Arthur-san.- Le llamo.

-Claro, dime que se te ofrece.- Dijo como todo un galán, por detrás sus amigos veían sorprendidos su cambio de actitud.

-Etto… podemos hablar, en p-privado.- Señalo un pasillo más o menos desierto.

-Si.-

Juntos se dirigieron al pasillo mientras Bonnefoy silbaba y decía cosas como: ¡Tigre!

-Bien, estoy para servirte.-

-P-podrías ir- Rayos, ahora sí que estaba nervioso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás-… ¿Te gustaría ir al cine?

-¿Al cine?- Pregunto extrañado.

-S-si, este sábado.- Temía al rechazo.

-Me encantaría ¿es una cita?-

-¡N-no! También van Feliciano y Ludwig.

-¿Doble cita?- Dijo divertido.

-¡N-no!-

-Well ¿A qué hora?-

-A las 5.-

-No hay problema- Toco el timbre- Shit, tengo que irme me toca examen. Good bye.

-Sayounara y suerte.- Le sonrió y se dirigió a su clase.

El pelinegro reflexiono, Arthur era una buena persona, de esas en las cuales podía confiar. Era mejor darle una oportunidad, no perdía nada. En fin, parece que por ahora al fin las cosas iban bien para los tres amigos.

**Notas: ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE LEYERON MIS PASADOS FICS! Este lo seguiré aquí mismo, si, se que este capítulo no tiene mucha acción, pero el siguiente tendrá mucha, y lo siento no me refiero a lemmon, no estoy preparada para eso, este cap trato más sobre Japón, pero el siguiente será mucho más GerIta, también estuve pensado en agregar un poco aunque sea de Turquia x Grecia, no quiero dejar a Sadiq como un villano, de verdad ;A; me gustaría saber que piensan de eso, háganmelo saber con un review n.n También estoy pensando en un one-shot, o tal vez un poco más largo de una versión de "El niño que enloqueció de amor" pero con Sealand como protagonista, pero no encuentro de quien se podría enamorar, he pensado en 1. Japón: A Peter le cae muy bien Kiku. 2. Dinamarca: Digo, en el libro Angélica, la tipa de la cual el chico se enamora, es cercana a la familia, pero el problema está en la mala relación entre Suecia y Dinamarca, y en el libro el padre del niño murió pero YO NO VOY A MATAR A SUECIA. TT-TT si me podrían ayudar en mi decisión se lo agradecería muchísimo. Me despido no sin antes agradecer de todo corazón, hígado, estomago y páncreas los review, favoritos, ánimos, seguidoras TODO! Como me gustaría saltar de la pantalla y abrazarlas con todo el cariño del mundo:3 Cuídense criaturitas del señor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: ¡Amo mucho a todas mis lectoras! Me suben el ánimo todos los días, son lo mejor 3 bueno aquí está la continuación que me costó tanto, de verdad D: lo reescribí muchas veces, incluso no estoy muy convencida de esta, perdón por la demora, pero como recompensa subiré un extra~ además, escribí un fic GerItaPan, me hizo sentir realizada*-*es de clasificación M 8D asi la interesada puede buscarlo como "3-way" bueno, después del spam brutal les dejo la conti. Hetalia no me pertenece…**

El tan esperado fin de semana había llegado finalmente. Se juntarían a la entrada del cine a las 5:00 pm. Ludwig y Feli llegarían juntos ya que vivían relativamente cerca. Arthur iba a pasar a buscar a Kiku y así.

Arthur se había arreglado lo más que podía para ir al cine.

Llego a la dirección que el japonés le había dado. Debía de ser la correcta, pues tenía un estilo notoriamente asiático. Toco la puerta y enseguida abrió un chico al parecer chino.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- Pregunto con un tanto de desconfianza.

-Hola…. Vengo por Kiku Honda.- Tal vez se había equivocado de casa.

-Ah… dijo que iría al cine con Feliciano y Ludwig y también con un tal… ¿Arthur? ¿Eres tu aru?- Dijo esta vez con más simpatía.

-S-si, un gusto, Arthur Kirkland.- Contesto dándole la mano.

-Yao Wang, un gusta igual.- Le dio una sonrisa y lo invito a pasar.

Unos segundos después el japonés bajo, saludando al británico y despidiéndose de Yao.

Al salir el rubio pregunto -¿Es tu hermano?-

-No, es mi primo, vivimos aquí con más primos, él es el mayor.

Después hubo un minuto de silencio, el cual Kirkland no iba a desaprovechar.

-Kiku debo de decirte algo importante.- Dijo el rubio.

-¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?-

-Pues si ¡No es nada malo!- Se sonrojo.

-Oh… ¿qué pasa Arthur?-

El mencionado recorrió el lugar con la mirada, debía de decírselo en un lugar adecuado, no en la calle. Diviso un pequeño parque de juegos para niños, sin nadie, tenía su encanto, pues era otoño y las hojas secas esparcidas por el suelo daban un toque nostálgico y romántico.

-Acompáñame.-

Lo guía en silencio, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, se sientan en una banca.

-Bien ¿que querías decirme?- Pregunta el japonés con tranquilidad.

-Kiku… Te amo ¿querías ser mi novio?-

El pelinegro quedo con la boca ligeramente abierta, muy sorprendido, sonrojado desvió la mirada sin poder contestar. El ojiverde preocupado saco de su bolsillo un pequeño regalo, el cual puso en las manos de su amigo.

-Te lo iba a entregar antes, pero de verdad necesito que lo veas.-

Kiku abrió con delicadez la envoltura encontrándose con un collar, de una tira negra, de la cual colgaba un dije blanco que decía "I love you". Sonrió acariciando el dije con las yemas de sus pulgares.

-Mira al otro lado- Le dijo Arthur con una sonrisa, más confiado.

El menor dio vuelta el dije encontrándose con la frase "aishiteru", sonrió.

-Arigato…- Contesta con una voz suave.

-Es para que te acuerdes de mi si alguna vez me necesitas y no estoy, aunque jamás quisiera alejarme de ti… ¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?- Pregunto.

-Cierra los ojos, onegai…-

Kirkland quedo extrañado pero obedeció, pasaron unos segundos, de pronto sintió unos brazos cálidos abrazar su cuello y unos pequeños labios rozar con los suyos, un contacto corto, suave y sin embargo tan intenso.

-Si… quiero ser tu pareja.- Contesta entre el beso.

Arthur responde al beso, intensificándolo. Cuando se separan sonrojados se miran.

-D-debemos ir.-

-S-si- Responde.-

Los cuatro reunidos en el cine entran a ver una película romántica. Aunque Arthur y Kiku no le hubieran comentado nada al italiano, el conocía muy bien a su amigo, y su forma de actuar lo delataba, por lo que trato de dejar el mayor espacio posible a ellos, también se lo dijo a Ludwig, ambos acordaron darles tiempo solos para conocerse ahora como una pareja. Cuando la película estaba por comenzar todos apagaron sus celulares, se acomodaron y disfrutaron de la función. Cuando todo termino prendieron las luces y salieron.

**POV de Feliciano**

Después de la película fuimos a la cafetería, conversamos un rato. Hasta que me acorde de mi celular que aun permanecía apagado. Cuando lo prendí me encontré con 20 llamadas perdidas de Lovino. Asustado marque su número. Lud, Kiku y Arthur me miraron preocupados. Mientras esperaba que respondiera deseaba con todo mi corazón que solo fuera por que se había quedado afuera de la casa y necesitaba mis llaves o cualquier cosa. De repente contesto, tenía la voz quebradiza y se ahogaba al hablar, lloraba.

Lo único que me dijo fue que viniera al hospital lo antes posible. Con mis amigos llegamos en menos de 10 minutos, un trayecto que normalmente demoraba 20 minutos.

Tan pronto como llegamos me encontré a Lovino, tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados. Me acerque a él, quien me abrazo. Me sorprendí, el nunca me abraza si yo no lo hago antes, me apretaba, buscando consolación, por un hecho del cual yo en ese minuto no tenía idea.

-Me estas asustando…- Le dije, no sabía que más decir, era obvio que algo malo había pasado o estaba pasando.

Y fue entonces cuando me entere: -El abuelo murió.

Si, así es había muerto de un infarto al corazón. La primera reacción que uno tiene cuando te dicen que alguien tan cercano tuyo ha fallecido, creo que es la negación, la cual dura solo unos segundos. Luego te desplomas como una torre de naipes con el viento. Y lloras. Al menos en mi caso fue así. Los chicos quienes habían estado observando la situación de lejos se acercaron. Lud me levanto del piso, me abrazo y susurro algo al oído, palabras de aliento que fueron acalladas por mis llantos. Kiku igual me abrazo, Arthur estaba más alejado, y lo entiendo, no me conoce tanto como ellos, ni siquiera conocía a mi abuelo…

No tengo idea de cuantos minutos (quizás horas) llore sin control afuera de la morgue. Me habían pedido que me calmara o sino no podía pasar. Cuando entre a esa habitación sentí un escalofrió tremendo, habían varios cuerpos tapados con sabanas blancas, una enfermera me señalo el lugar en donde el abuelo Roma estaba; en el fondo, camine hasta él, al caminar pude ver a diferentes cadáveres, algunos de niños, otros de adultos, gente robusta, delgada, pequeña, alta. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que la muerte no distingue a nadie. Mire su cuerpo por cinco minutos antes de atreverme a descubrir su cara, estaba tan pálida, sus labios secos y de un tono un tanto morado y a pesar de eso se veía… tan vivo. Cuando me di cuenta que la enfermera quien era la única que me acompañaba había salido me acerque, comencé a susurrar.

-Abuelo… ¿Por qué nos dejaste? Tú sabias que estábamos solos sin ti ¿no pensaste en lo que ahora estamos sufriendo? ¿Dónde estaremos ahora? Somos menores de edad, no podemos vivir solos, no es tan simple. Pero… gracias, gracias por querernos, por ser nuestro padre y madre, en quien confiábamos, aun así hubo tanto que no te conté, estoy saliendo con Lud, de verdad que te lo quería decir, lo tenía planeado, sé que no te hubieras negado, recuerdo cuando me caí del columpio a los 5, me raspe los codos y las rodillas, el me llevo hasta donde ti para que me curaras, porque él no sabía hacerlo. Al final nos regalaste paletas a ambos, y lo felicitaste. El era como otro nieto para ti. Esto no es una despedida lo sé, de seguro nos cuidaras desde el cielo, te amo abuelo, te lo he dicho millones de veces, pero quiero que sepas que aun así, jamás cambiara.- Ya cuando termine de "hablar con él" me dirigí donde los chicos. Estaba tan desgastado, agradezco al abuelo de Lud por ayudarnos en los trámites legales. Durante el velorio llego gente que ni siquiera conocía, nos daban el pésame a mí y a Lovi. Algunos de forma muy formal, otros casi se lanzaban a nosotros hechos un mar de lágrimas, ese tipo de gente solo me hacía sentir peor a decir verdad.

La noche se presento pronto, eran las 4 de la madrugada. Ya para entonces la gente se había ido y solo quedábamos El abuelo de Lud, Gilbert, Lud, Kiku, Yao, mi fratello y yo.

-Lo sentimos, debemos irnos, tengo que cuidar de los chicos. Adiós aru.- Se despidió Yao llevándose a Kiku.

-Chicos, deberían descansar, si quieren pueden ir a mi casa.- Ofreció el señor Germán, al parecer entendió que lo menos que quería era llegar a mi casa para encontrarme con las cosas de mi abuelo y con el silencio.

-No es necesario, debemos de estar aquí, gracias.- Le conteste, realmente estaba muy cansado, pero teníamos que quedarnos aquí.

-Feliciano, si quieres yo puedo quedarme yo aquí.- Lovino intervino.

-¿Te quedaras tu solo?- No quería que mi hermano estuviera solo en un momento así.

-Yo puedo quedarme aquí.- El abuelo de Lud intervino.

-No, sé cuidarme solo.- Mi hermano puede ser muy cortante a veces.

-No es solo por ti, tu abuelo era mi amigo, me gustaría estar aquí.- Le corto con su mirada dura, era cierto, según me contaron eran amigos desde adolescentes, mi fratello se trago todo su orgullo y cedió a la compañía.

Gilbert nos llevo. Me acosté en la cama de Lud, juntos. No era la primera vez que compartíamos cama, pero si la primera en estas circunstancias y también la primera siendo novios. Al principio estábamos a una distancia larga, cuando creí que estaba dormido rompí a llorar, sacando todas las lagrimas que aun me quedaban, de pronto sus brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo, el traía una musculosa sin mangas, por lo que podía sentir el contacto de su suave piel con la mía. Me voltee para quedar frente suyo, a pesar de la oscuridad note que él también lloraba. Me apreté más en su abrazo y escondí la cara en su pecho. Su calidez era tan reconfortante. Me beso la cabeza. Yo seguía llorando y él seguía abrazándome.

-Ti amo.- Le dije.

-Yo también te amo, más de lo que te imaginas.- Según él es un total fracaso en todo lo romántico. Para mí él es un Romeo de pocas palabras.

Finalmente me dormí es sus brazos, no fueron más de 3 horas.

Fin del POV

El japonés llego a su casa bastante triste, todos sus primos estaban dormidos, entro a facebook, se encontró con Arthur conectado, lo saludo

"Hola"

"¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?"

"No muy bien, ya sabes, por lo de Feliciano, ¿y tú?"

"Tampoco muy bien por lo mismo ¿Ellos vivían solo con su abuelo?"

"Si."

"¿Y sus padres?"

"Su padre murió de un infarto, al igual que su abuelo, por una enfermedad, cuando su padre murió su madre se mato a los meses después."

"Oh god…"

"Lo sé"

"Que pena. Cambiando el tema…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Me amas?"

Kiku al leer la pregunta se sonrojo.

"¿POR QUE PREGUNTAS ESO?"

"Porque no me lo has dicho…"

"¿Pero porque por chat?"

"Pensé que así sería más fácil para ti."

"no lo es"

Kiku tomo su celular y busco entre sus contactos al inglés, marco. "Más le vale que responda." Pensó.

-¿Hello?- Pregunto la voz del otro lado, la de Arthur.

-¡Te amo!- Dijo a toda velocidad en voz baja y corto.

"Jaja :D Yo igual te amo."

"No te burles, hago lo mejor que puedo."

"No te preocupes te comprendo. 3"

Sin darse cuenta pasaron toda la madrugada chateando.


	4. Extra 1

**Notas: un extra TurquiaXGrecia ;) tal vez tiene OoC, pero recuerden que nadie actúa siempre de una misma forma. Gracias a todas las lectoras. Hetalia no me pertenece.**

La familia de Sadiq organizo una cena familiar el día sábado, Heracles (el primo griego de Sadiq) y su padre fueron invitados. Como siempre el padre de Heracles llego a la hora.

-¡Hola!- Saludo enérgico el hombre a sus familiares.

-Hola…- Saludo adormilado el joven griego.

-¡Mira quien llego!- Chillo el turco revolviendo con fuerza el pelo su primo.

-Suéltame.- Ordeno el griego ligeramente enojado.

-¡Mi primo favorito!- Siguió molestando.

-Déjame.-

-¿¡Como me ganas siempre si tienes unos dedos tan lentos!?- El moreno se quejaba por siempre perder cuando jugaba videojuegos con el griego.

-¡Sadiq!- Grito su mamá desde la cocina.

-¿¡Qué!?- Pregunto igual o más fuerte que su madre.

-¡Ve a comprar leche!- Dijo la mujer.

-…Bueno- resoplo- ¡Tu vas conmigo!- Tomo a Heracles del cuello de la camisa para que se levantara.

El camino hacia el negocio era largo, y aun más porque ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna.

-Me aburro~ eres de muy pocas palabras.- Hablo Sadiq.

-Solo hablo cuando es… necesario.- Contesto Heracles con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan lento y callado si tu padre es tan enérgico?-

-Supongo… que lo herede de mi madre.- ¡Y tenía razón! Su madre era la mujer más calmada del mundo, por algo su padre le apodaba amorosamente "la bella durmiente". Los recuerdos de su tía llegaron a la mente de Sadiq, era prácticamente igual a Heracles pero en versión femenina, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente. La mujer murió de anemia cuando Heracles tenía solo 5 años, Sadiq tenía entonces unos 7.

-Tienes razón, eres igual.- Sonrió.

No hablaron más durante todo el camino al negocio, se sentía un aire nostálgico.

A la vuelta Heracles hablo.

-¿Supiste lo de Feliciano?-

-¿Qué Feliciano?- Sadiq no recordaba a nadie con ese nombre.

-El italiano.-

-Ah… ¿el ñoño ese?-

-Si.- Asistió Heracles molesto.- Su abuelo murió.-

-¿Y eso a mí que me importa?- Pregunto desafiante.

-Deberíamos ir al funeral.-

-¿Por qué? Yo ni conocía al viejo.-

-Pero deberías de aprovechar de ir a disculparte con él.-

-Bah… No es necesario además, si ese alemán me ve de seguro me golpeara.-

-No creo que lo haga, no tiene motivo además, Feliciano necesita apoyo.-

-No sé merece el apoyo de alguien como yo.-

-Tampoco se merecía quedar sin abuelo y hogar.- Silencio, dejo totalmente callado a su primo quien ya no sabía que decir.

-Vamos… estas exagerando.- Dice nervioso.

-No, sé lo que se siente y no es nada lindo ¿te gustaría que muriera tu padre o tu madre?- Le interrogo.

-Pues, la verdad es que me da igual, mi padre es un alcohólico que de seguro ya esta borracho tirado en el patio y mi madre solo le importa lo que le pase a mi papá, de seguro si desapareciera ni cuenta se darían.- Dijo de manera tan natural que hasta impresiono al castaño.

-No… digas esas cosas. Yo daría lo que fuera por tener a mamá viva. Lo cual es ilógico, ya que fue solo una muerte corporal pero…- En ese momento el turco miro a Heracles, deteniendo su caminata. El griego traía los ojos llorosos.

-Si quieres llorar; llora.- Le dijo el turco suavizando su tono de voz, pasando sus manos por el rostro de su primo. Este lo miro, con los ojos cristalizados y con un leve sonrojo.

Sadiq se aparto bruscamente de él. "_Es mi primo. Es mi primo. Es mi primo. Es mi primo. Es mi primo. Es mi primo. Es mi primo. Es mi primo. Es mi primo. Es mi primo._" Se reprendió mentalmente "_Pero a veces es jodidamente tierno_." Argumento mentalmente.

El moreno vio otra vez a su primo quien seguía luchando por no llorar, esos momentos en que recordaba a su madre le destrozaban, pero a la vez quería pensar en ella. _No olvidarla. _El turco fijo su vista en un gato pequeño que pasaba por ahí, rápidamente lo tomo sin importarle que este le rasguñara.

-Mira ¡Un gato!- Le dijo mientras ponía al felino en frente suyo. Heracles miro al animal y lo tomo cuidadosamente.

-Desearía ser un gato.- Dijo mientras acariciaba al minino y secaba sus lagrimas- No se preocupan por nada, duermen mucho y son peludos.- Concluyo.

-Sí, llevan una vida de puta madre.- Dijo el turco más tranquilo ya que Heracles había dejado de llorar, o mejor dicho que resistir llorar.

-Pero los gatos abandonados también sufren… este gato… esta flaco.- Señalo a las costillas del animal que estaban notoriamente marcadas.

-Podemos darle esta leche.- Sugirió Sadiq, levantando la bolsa con la caja de leche adentro.

-¿Y tu desde cuando tan… generoso?- Dijo Heracles adormilado.

"_Solo quiero verte feliz_" respondió en su mente.

-¿Y tu desde cuando tan hablador?- Contesto a la pregunta con otra pregunta.

"_Me gusta hablar si es contigo_" pensó el griego.

Llegaron a la casa y el turco sigilosamente saco un platito de la cocina y volvió a salir de la casa, en la vereda estaba sentado su primo con el gato en manos. Se sentó a su lado.

-Aquí está el plato.- Anuncio dejándolo en la vereda.

Pusieron la leche y vieron al gatito beber, era un gato completamente café, excepto por la zona de sus ojos que estaban rodeados por blanco, dándole la apariencia de usar un antifaz.

De nuevo quedaron en silencio.

-Ese gato se parece a ti.- Hablo el griego.

-¿En qué?- Sadiq miro con curiosidad el gato ¿de verdad se parecían?

-Ambos andan solitarios y tienen una apariencia arisca, pero son buenos y leales a quien está dispuesto a acompañarlos.- Dijo de forma lenta, tan tranquila como siempre.

El turco enrojeció ¿Qué clase de comparación era esa?

-También se parece a ti- Agrego el turco- es lindo y tierno.- Bueno, eso fue realmente idiota. Pero el moreno solo se dio cuenta cuando vio que su primo estaba totalmente rojo y moría de vergüenza, rompiendo toda su aura de tranquilidad.

-¿De-de verdad piensas eso…?- Pregunto mientras sentía que se derretía de vergüenza.

-¡Sí! Digo… ¡No! Espera, no es que no lo seas es que… ¡Argh!- Para empeorar las cosas tiro la leche del gato.- Esto está mal… ¡Somos primos! Y… tire la leche del gato…- Heracles sonrió, calmando su vergüenza, tenía que admitir que ese lado torpe de Sadiq le encantaba.

-Sabes, muchos dioses griegos se casaban hasta con sus hermanas…- Le dijo.

-¿Entonces… tu… igual?- Sadiq estaba perplejo, asimilando la información. Heracles se acerco a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Cuando iba a pararse el turco lo tomo de su ropa y lo tiro hacia él, quedando sentado en su regazo.

-Suéltame…-

-JAMAS… bella durmiente.- El griego molesto le dio un golpe en la cara.

-Idiota.-


	5. Chapter 4

**Volvi~ *se asoma por detrás de la lectora y la abraza* ¡no escaparan de mi! xD bueno otro capítulo (extremadamente atrasado) a partir de este punto la trama comenzara a tomar su forma y espero que sigan viendo este fic.**

**Advertencias: Peter fundashi(?) askdlkl es broma, solo le cae bien Kiku.**

_**Hetalia no es mío, si lo fuera ya todos estarían casados y tendrían decenas de hijitos:3**_

_**.**_

**POV de Feliciano**

Los días de velorio fueron muy devastadores y aun no sabía qué rayos pasara con nosotros después de esto. Lo único que me pudo "alegrar" un poco fue la visita de Feliks, un amigo polaco, muy cercano por cierto.

-Feliiiii~- Sentí esa voz inconfundible he inmediatamente un ligero peso se me vino encima, se tiro a mi.- Querido, cuanto lo siento, pero piensa que él ahora está en un lugar mejor.- Quizás eran las palabras más comunes que se decían en estos casos, pero igual me ayudaron, Feliks me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello, es muy afectuoso.

-Ejem.- Una persona detrás nuestro marco su presencia, no lo conocía, era un chico un poco más alto que Feliks, de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-Verdad, como que casi se me olvida.- Rió mi amigo, tomo la mano del joven y lo acerco.- El es Toris, mi novio.- Sinceramente no me lo esperaba, él siempre era muy selectivo con sus parejas, le gustaban los chicos rudos, pero ahora salía con él, un chico débil y tembloroso, bueno, tampoco debo catalogar a Feliks como superficial, eso sería una mentira.

-Un gusto, soy Feliciano Vargas.- Le sonreí, estábamos afuera del velatorio y mi sonrisa desencajaba con el ambiente fúnebre del lugar.

-Un gusto igual, y mi más sentido pésame.- Me extendió la mano y yo se la di también.

-Gracias.- Conteste solamente.

Vi un día a Heracles y Sadiq pasar aquí. Los salude, note que Heracles había llevado a la fuerza a su primo, cosa que a él no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, Heracles me hablo mucho sobre la muerte física y que el espíritu sigue vivo y otras cosas que sinceramente, no logre entender. Sadiq solo me saludo y no me volvió a mirar, al rato después se fueron ya que estaban peleando y Heracles no estaba de acuerdo con empezar un espectáculo en el velatorio.

Lud, Gilbert, Kiku y Arthur, han venido aquí sin falta. En especial Ludwig, quien me ha acompañado por las noches.

También, hay un detalle el cual no puedo dejar atrás; un sujeto de unos 25 o 27 calculo yo, ha estado visitando a Lovino, parece un tipo agradable, pero mi hermano cada vez que lo ve lo echa a patadas muy sonrojado, conozco muy bien a mi fratello y puedo reconocer cuando siente algo por alguna persona y estoy seguro que este es el caso, me extraña que sea tan mayor, pero no soy quien para cuestionar, solo le deseo suerte y felicidad.

El funeral fue devastador para mí, los llantos convertidos en gritos de mi hermano resonaban en las paredes de la Iglesia, jamás lo vi tan triste, generalmente yo soy el escandaloso, pero creo que en estos momentos la gente saca su verdadera personalidad. Llegaron algunos compañeros míos (además de Lud, Kiku y Arti) como Heracles, Francis, Elizabeta y Roberich. Pero de lo que me di cuenta es que solo llego una joven a acompañar a Lovino, Emma, una chica rubia muy simpática y adorable.

En el entierro mantuve mi mano siempre apretada a la de mi fratello. Ambos temblábamos, pero no pude evitar sentir un alivio al momento en que bajaron la tumba, era como si una parte de esta larga etapa hubiera terminado.

**FIN DEL POV**

Cuando la ceremonia se vio por concluida y la gran mayoría de los presentes se retiraron, vieron la entrada de una mujer de unos 30 años, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos verde esmeralda, se acerco a ambos hermanos y sonrió.

-Soy Antonella Vargas, un gusto.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia- Necesito hablar con ustedes.- La última frase sonó seria y preocupada.

**POV de Kiku**

Cuando el funeral termino salí con Arthur, quien me había invitado a su casa. Llegamos a una casa de dos pisos con un precioso ante-jardín, antes de abrir se dirigió a mí.

-Kiku, hay algo que no te conté, veras, tengo un hermano pequeño y…- se detuvo un momento antes de seguir.- es un poco, solo un poco molesto.- Termino de decir un tanto incomodo.

-No hay problema- le sonreí- me agradan los niños.

Arthur pareció relajarse al oírme ¿tan molesto era su hermano? Entramos, su casa era muy amplia y bien decorada. En la sala de estar se encontraba un niño de espaldas jugando videojuegos. De seguro era su hermano.

-Hola idiota.- Saludo a Arthur sin percatarse de mi presencia.

-¡Peter! Traje un amigo, compórtate.- Que me nombrara como un "amigo" me sorprendió un poco y me molesto, pero era comprensible, después de todo era su hermanito pequeño a quien le hablaba. Peter puso pausa a su juego y me miro un tanto incomodo, pero se levanto hasta mí y me saludo enérgicamente. Era igual a Arthur, pero con menos cejas, más pequeño y de ojos azules.

-¡Hola soy Peter! ¡El hermano del cejón! ¿Quién eres?-

-Mucho gusto soy Kiku Honda.- Hice una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Eres japonés?- Pregunto con entusiasmo.

-Si- Conteste, al menos no me confundió de nacionalidad, la mayoría de las personas al verme dicen que soy chino.

-¡Cool! ¿Te gustan los powers rangers? - Dio un saltito.

-Sí, los veía de niño.- Sin duda los powers rangers fueron de mis series preferidas en la infancia, ver a ese niño me hizo recordar mi infancia.

-Wii~ eso es genial. Me caes mucho mejor que los otros amigos de Arthur, deberías ser su novio.- En ese momento tanto yo como Arthur quedamos completamente paralizados.

-¡Peter! No digas esas cosas- Se sonrojo Arthur. Su hermano no parecía entender porque le regañaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya tienes un novio? Mientras no sea Francis está bien, el me da miedo- Fingió un escalofrió.- Bueno como sea debo matar zombies.- Camino de vuelta al sillón.

-¿No puedes hacer algo más útil? No sé… ¿Ir a la casa de Raivis?- Sugirió.

-Fue a casa de su primo.- Contesto.

Arthur dio un suspiro y me invito a subir a su pieza. Su habitación, como me esperaba, estaba totalmente limpia como un espejo. Comimos, hablamos, reímos, yo estaba en absoluta comodidad.

-Así que Peter se llevo bien contigo.- Comento Arthur.

-Es un niño muy tierno.- Le dije, ambos estábamos sentados en el piso de su cuarto, él se acerco a mí, hasta el punto que nuestras narices rozaban.

-Pero tú eres mío…- Me susurro con voz lenta, dio una risita y me beso. El beso comenzó lento, como un vals entre nuestros labios, se acerco aun más a mí, mi boca se abrió y su lengua comenzó a jugar con la mía, estaba tan centrado en ese beso que ni cuenta me di cuando ya me encontraba debajo de él.

Al separarnos por falta de aire vi como él estaba encima de mí, con sus brazos rodeándome y una de sus piernas entre las mías. Me enrojecí completamente, pero tampoco me esforcé en sacarlo de encima, el menos tenía intenciones de levantarse. Nos miramos directamente a los ojos por unos 4 segundos hasta que…

-Brother ¿has visto un cuaderno ro…?- El pequeño Peter abrió la puerta y paro al seco.

**En ese momento desee estar muerto.**

-¡Lo sabia! ¡SON NOVIOS!- Grito dando un saltito triunfante y salió de la habitación.

Arthur y yo nos separamos al instante, más rojos que los tomates que trae Feliciano al colegio de almuerzo.

-El… es raro.- Concluyo tratando de alivianar la tensión que en ese momento había.

Reí suavemente.

**Fin del POV.**

**POV de Arthur**

La tarde llegaba y continuábamos charlando de lo que fuera, sin parar.

-¿Cuáles son tus gustos?- Le pregunte, la verdad es que poco sabia de sus gusto.

-Pues… el dibujo, anime, mangas…- Se puso a hablar de un montón de géneros animes de los cuales, sinceramente, no entendía nada.

-No sé mucho de anime but… ¿me podrías enseñar alguno?- Le pregunte.

-¡Claro!- Vi como si de pronto su cara se iluminara.- ¿Cuál podría ser?- se pregunto a si mismo- ¡Ya sé!- Levanto la mano- ¡Kuroshitsuji!

-¿Kuro-qué?- Pregunte.

-Kuroshitsuji, trata sobre un joven Ciel, que tiene un mayordomo, pero él tiene algo especial, es un demonio. Además está ambientada en Inglaterra.- Me explico.

-Parece interesante, podríamos verla.-

-¡Hai!-

Y así pasamos hasta la noche viendo anime, ahora entiendo porque Kiku es tan adicto a esas series.

-Es de noche ya…- le dije mirando hacia la ventana.

-Es cierto. Ya es hora de irme.- Se levanto de su silla.

-¡No! Es muy tarde ya, y tu casa queda lejos.- No podía irse solo, la noche es peligrosa.- Yo te puedo ir a dejar.- No puedo conducir, pero al menos podría acompañarlo hasta su hogar.

-No te preocupes además si me vas a dejar tendrías que volver solo.-

-… y… ¿si te quedas a dormir?- Le pregunte. Se sonrojo, parece que entendió mal mi propuesta.

-S-si, puedo, tendría que avisarle a Yao.- En silencio saco su celular y llamo a su primo, salió de la habitación.

Pasaron unos minutos y volvió.

-Listo, costo pero lo logre.-

**FIN DEL POV**

Dejaron pasar unas horas hasta el momento de dormir, al día siguiente debían de ir a la escuela, se levantarían temprano y el nipón pasaría a buscar sus cosas a su casa (que quedaba de camino al instituto).

-Dormirás en mi cama- explica Arthur ya con su pijama puesto- Yo dormiré en el sillón.

-¡N-no! Yo dormiré en el sillón, duerme en tu cama.-

-Pero eres el invitado… No te preocupes por mí.-

-P-pero…- bajo la vista con las manos tomadas.- ¡N-no quiero incomodar a Arthur-san!- Grito.

Bajo de nuevo la mirada nervioso de la reacción de su novio.

-Kiku, solo dime Arthur, entonces ¿dormimos juntos?- Propuso de forma natural.

Kiku lo miro durante unos segundos, indeciso de su respuesta hasta que asistió con la cabeza.

La cama estaba fría, Arthur sentía que Kiku se estaba arrinconando a sí mismo, pero el frio que ambos sentía comenzó a cortar la distacia entre sus cuerpos de manera que ni ellos percibieron, hasta que sintieron un roce entre sus pies descalzos, provocando un saltito a ambos, pero no detuvieron el contacto, a pesar del frio que ambos sentían, ese roce era… cálido, tierno y reconfortante, ambos se miraron en la oscuridad. Arthur se acerco aun más a su novio y beso su frente mientras le tomaba las manos, el calor tanto como para Kiku como para el inglés fue aumentando, al punto que el frio inicial se había convertido en un calor bochornoso. El japonés venciendo su terror al contacto físico hizo una petición.

-A-abrázame.- Dijo dándose vuelta y tapando su cara con una almohada. Mientras se reprochaba mentalmente por la estupidez de decir semejante cosa, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos brazos que lo rodearon.

-Thanks… agradezco tu esfuerzo.- Le susurro al oído al asiático.

Su respuesta fue un ruidito que parecía decir una frase apenas audible.

El nipon pensaba en sus adentros en la situación en la que se encontraba, su relación con el europeo iba avanzando a su debido tiempo, pero no se sentía del todo tranquilo. Además de la muerte del abuelo de su amigo, que había devastado por completo a este, había algo, un presentimiento que no indicaba nada bueno. Ni para Feli, ni Lud, Arthur, ni para él. Se acomodo mejor entre los brazos del europeo y suspiro, tratando de dormir.

.

**NOTAS: ¡LO SIENTO! Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento… ME DEMORE UN MUNDO EN SUBIR ESTO! Pero es que el *"%&(/=! Colegio me tenia ocupada y asdlkasld, pero bueno solo quiero decir ¡MIL GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE HAN LEIDO, COMENTADO Y SEGUIDO ESTA HISTORIA DE UNA NOVATA! ¡LET ME LOVE YOU! QwQ son un amor~**


	6. Chapter 5

Era lunes, la primera clase de Kiku, le extraño no ver al italiano ni al alemán, todo parecía tan calmado y aburrido, el pelinegro era una persona que disfrutaba de la tranquilidad y soledad, pero no del sentirse solo. Trato de concentrarse lo máximo posible en su monótono estudio, rogando por la llegada de la campana.

Cuando llego la hora del receso se encontró con Arthur quien lo esperaba. Sus conversaciones livianas llegaron hasta el momento en que el británico pregunto por Feliciano y Ludwig. Trataron de contactarse por medio de mensajes y llamadas, las cuales fueron ignoradas.

-Deberían devolver las llamadas, es descortés eso…- Comento Arthur, casi parecía que su acento británico se acentuaba.

Por suerte Kiku recordó tener el número de Gilbert, el hermano mayor de Ludwig, el cual estudiaba en la universidad. Llamo.

-¿Hola?- La voz inconfundible de Gilbert se escucho al otro lado de la línea- ¿Quién desea hablar con el awesome yo?

-Emm hola, soy Kiku Honda ¿estará Ludwig-san?-

-¡Kiku! Veras, West está un poco deprimido por el traslado Feliciano, así que no creo que…-

-¿Qué?- El no tenía ni idea de que su amigo castaño se había cambiado de casa.

-¿No sabes?-

-¿No saber qué?- Arthur miraba curioso las respuestas de Kiku.

-Él, él se fue a Italia, con su hermano y su nueva tutora, mierda, creí que sabias-

Kiku abrió los ojos sorprendido, ni idea tenía que los mellizos Vargas habían vuelto a Italia, su lugar de nacimiento, con su tía lejana, la señora Alice, que vivía en Roma junto con su único hijo de 13 años, Salvatore. La partida fue rápida, llevando solo lo más importante, para comenzar una vida nueva en un nuevo ambiente, lejos de todos los recuerdos que le traería esa casa, lo mejor según la mujer.

**~o~**

En un avión, rumbo a Italia los hermanos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. Feliciano rendido por el agotamiento se había quedado dormido, pero ni sus sueños lo dejaban tranquilo, de eso Lovino pudo captar.

-No… no quiero dejarte… tengo miedo.- Las palabras en voz baja mientras se removía un poco en su asiento aun dormido atrajeron la atención de él.

Miro a su hermano, él era el único, además de Ludwig, que sabía exactamente todo lo sufrido por su hermano, pudiendo escuchar sus llantos por las noches y las risas risueñas que tomaron su lugar desde hace unos días, cuando conversaba con él, según Lovino, el peor amor que pudo encontrar su hermano.

Sin darse cuenta una mueca se había formado en su cara al pensar en ese rubio. Volvió a ver a su hermano, que se abrazaba a su mismo.

-Fratello, yo también estoy asustado.- Dijo mientras suavemente tomaba la mano de su hermano.

**~o~**

Gilbert suspiro cortando la llamada ¿Cómo el mejor amigo de Feliciano no sabía que este se había ido del país? Bueno, él joven no le había dicho nadie y ellos se enteraron por su abuelo, y por medio de la nueva tutora y pariente de los hermanos. Sin un adiós, sin nada. O al menos eso creía el albino. La verdad es que Feliciano pidió al abuelo entregar una carta a su nieto menor…

El albino subió a la habitación de su hermano donde había estado encerrado desde la noche anterior. Llego la puerta y toco.

-¿Lud? ¿Quieres algo de comer?...- Espero respuesta cerca de un minuto, sin obtenerla; triste se retiro.

El rubio estaba en su cama, leyendo por decima cuarta vez la carta que su amado le había enviado.

"_Querido Ludwig:_

_Tu sabes que cuando se trata de momentos serios no soy muy bueno para expresarme con palabras, pero mi mano derecha expresa mejor los sentimientos que quiero decirte. Para mañana partiré a Italia. Deseo abrazarte y besarte y que me tranquilices con tus palabras que siendo tan pocas me recortan más que nada, pero no quiero que me veas, porque no quiero despedirme de ti, que nos abracemos con todas nuestras fuerzas, agarrándome de tu ropa, aferrándome a ti y que… ese momento termine, que me sueltes y la distancia se haga presente entre nosotros como una inmensa franja que nos separa. Tampoco quiero que después de un beso apasionado, en el que todos los sentimientos que en palabras no se pueden demostrar sean expresados, nuestros labios, tan a gusto unidos, pierdan su contacto dejando solo el calor como un recuerdo voluble._

_Por eso te digo aquí, pero no por última vez; Te amo._

_Y te amo de una forma que de seguro considerarían insana la gente que no ha encontrado alguien por quien darían su corazón y aun que se rompieran recogerían cada pedacito y se lo entregarían de nuevo. Te amo y de eso es lo único de que realmente estoy seguro en esta vida._

_Pero, por favor, deja de amarme, pierde contacto conmigo, piensa en mí como un amigo del cual recuerdos casi ni tienes. Sé que estarás triste cuando me vaya, y la culpa me carcome vivo, deseo verte feliz, riendo con Kiku, con Arthur, con tu hermano, con tu abuelo y toda la gente que te quiere, y que mi imagen no sea un impedimento para que tu felicidad este presente todos los días de tu vida. También quiero decirte gracias, por ayudarme cuando nadie quería defenderme, por ayudar también a Kiku cuando todos se burlaban de nosotros, de arriesgar una sanción por nosotros, de alegrarme el día y hacer que mi sonrisa sea de verdad sincera. _

_La distancia nos ha separado y forzar una relación basada en la nostalgia de estar juntos solo nos dañara a ambos._

_Por eso, dime adiós, yo seguiré pensando en ti y rezando cada noche por tu bien estar._

_Me despido con una mano en el corazón y procurando no mojar esta carta con mis lágrimas;_

_Feliciano Vargas."_

La carta estaba escrita en una gran hoja y al reverso había un hermoso dibujo de los tres amigos, dibujado con carboncillo, la réplica de una foto en su primer día de secundaria, foto que tomo el abuelo de Feliciano. El rubio poseía una cara seria, el pelinegro una cara de timidez, como asustado y Feliciano traía su típica sonrisa de niño pequeño y le tomaba la mano a ambos.

Con cuidado tomo la imagen y la abrazo a su pecho con fuerza mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas. Prometió proteger a Feliciano, pero ahora ¿Quién realmente necesitaba del otro?

-Te… necesito…- Dijo llorando, lo que es no sabía, es que en ese mismo instante a kilómetros de distancia el destinatario de su mensaje repetía las mismas palabras dentro de su profundo sueño.

**Notas de la autora(?): Esto fue escrito en tiempo record ._. Mi inspiración fueron mis pequeños momentos de rabia y muchas canciones :3 espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, amo escribir cosas tristes, pero no taaan tristes para llorar… soy especial ._. Mil gracias a todas las lectoras que se dan el tiempo de leer este fic primerizo, les deseo un buen fin de semana y una prospera próxima semana ¡Adiós queridas! **


	7. Chapter 7

Mal, mal, mal, mal. Así es como Kiku clasificaría la situación que se presentaba en estos momentos.

De Feliciano no sabía nada, estaría empezando una nueva vida en Italia.

De Ludwig tampoco.

Y lo peor, toda clase de rumores comenzaron a correr sobre ellos.

Tan ridículos, ilógicos.

"Oí que el chico asiático es una puta y engatuso a Arthur, el presidente y por eso le quitaron el cargo"

Tan hirientes.

Pero para Kiku el segundo no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Arthur efectivamente salió del cargo, se descubrió su relación con Honda y eso fue más que suficiente para que el colegio decidiera sacarlo del cargo.

"No queremos a un homosexual como presidente"

Y por primera vez el británico experimento la sensación de ser el objetivo de las burlas de muchos.

Menos de las de Sadiq, los rumores sobre el también recorrieron la escuela muy rápidamente.

"No importa cuánto golpees a cada chico que hable mal sobre ti, seguirán despreciándote y haciéndote trizas, por la espalda"

Y esas palabras fueron las que Heracles le dio.

La mente del pobre Kiku no daba abasto de problemas, tanto así que por primera vez en su vida sus notas bajaron considerablemente.

Miro su hoja, el último examen entregado, reprobado. Leyó las preguntas, increíblemente fáciles, se avergonzada, Yao estaría muy decepcionado, pero por su mente corrían cientos de problemas, que le desconcentraban a cada momento.

La campana lo saco de su meditación.

Tomo su mochila y tranquilamente salió del aula esquivando a todos los alumnos que salían a paso apresurado.

**~o~**

Llego hasta una linda casa ni muy lujosa ni muy humilde. Casa que conocía desde hace años, la casa de su amigo alemán.

Le recibió el hermano mayor de este.

-¿Dónde está Ludwig? Ha estado faltando últimamente.

Y el semblante del albino cambio un poco, pero su sonrisa no desapareció por completo.

-Pues, desde hace unos días que está enfermo, nada grave.

-¿Podría pasar a verlo?

Y así el joven asiático entro a la habitación de su amigo, siempre tan ordenada. El rubio estaba acostado en su cama durmiendo, con un paño en la cabeza. Se veía que sufría de fiebre.

-¿Ludwig?

Se acerco a su cama para verlo mejor. Estaba dispuesto a hablarle sobre el problema con Feliciano, pero viéndolo tan cansado, se retracto. El debía estar igual de cansado que él.

Miro hacia la mesita de noche que había a su lado, donde había una hoja de papel que llamo su atención. Un dibujo tan fino y tan realista.

Supo de inmediato que era de Feliciano solo él podía hacer que en un dibujo los ojos reflejaran el alma de las personas retratadas.

Toco con cuidado el paño que Ludwig tenía en su frente, ya estaba seco. Lo tomo y cautelosamente fue remojarlo en el baño.

Lo deposito en su frente con delicadez.

Era irónico pensar que él le cuidaba ahora, siendo que su amigo era quien siempre le ayudaba, en esta ocasión el rubio parecía muy mal y llegaba a dudar que solo fuera un simple resfrio su problema. Hasta había momentos en que se agitaba de sobre cuenta, como en ese momento, como en una pesadilla.

Kiku alarmado trato de calmarle, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Su piel era áspera y tibia por la fiebre.

Se agacho para poder quedar a su altura, seguía dormido. Kiku apreciaba su rostro con un sonrojo, mientras le seguía acariciando.

En ese momento millones de recuerdos vinieron a su mente, desde que se conocieron de niños, jugaban juntos, con Feliciano, y como de apoco los dos se distanciaban más de él, quien siempre estuvo ahí, aun que no lo pareciera, en como callaba sus sentimientos por su amigo rubio mientras este le sonreía únicamente a Feliciano.

En medio de sus recuerdos se fue acercando a la boca de su mejor amigos, hasta que la distancia se hizo nula y sus labios chocaron, Ludwig es su estado de casi delirio por la fiebre nada sabía de la situación, hasta pareció responder al beso.

Kiku se separo rápidamente. No había sido un beso dulce, y aun que fue corto, no fue suave, su corazón latía frenéticamente.

-Feliciano…- Dijo con voz vaga Beilschmidt, el pelinegro se sobresalto, entrando en reacción, salió rápidamente de la habitación, bajo las escaleras a paso rápido.

-¿Qué pasa Kiku?- Pregunto el mayor de los Beilschmidt.

El mencionado dio una respuesta inaudible y salió de la casa.

Camino apagadamente hasta su hogar, entrando sin saludar a sus primos y directo a su habitación, lanzándose a su cama, boca abajo.

-No puedo ser más estúpido…- Se dio una bofetada a sí mismo, mientras tomaba el collar que siempre traía desde que Arthur se lo dio.

No podía evitar pensar en Arthur, definitivamente era la peor persona en el mundo, sabía que Arthur había salido del centro de alumnos por su culpa y aun así tenía el descaro de pensar en Ludwig de manera incorrecta.

¡Le falló a Feliciano! Su pobre amigo en Italia, quien jamás le haría nada malo y lo quería como a un hermano.

Mil y un problemas atravesaron su mente, hasta que de una manera u otra cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al rato su puerta se abrió con suavidad, Yao se asomo con cuidado, viéndolo dormido lo cubrió con la manta que traía en sus manos. Le despejo los cabellos de su frente con suavidad, esbozó una sonrisa preocupada, recordaba cuando de muy pequeños el grupo de primos abandono Asia y Yao el niño más grande se acerco a su tía, prometiendo cuidar de Kiku y de todos, antes de partir en compañía de su ya fallecido padre.

Ahora todos eran adolecentes y más que nunca Yao quería cuidarlos de los embrollos que la juventud da.

**Notas: Demore, mucho, pero es que no tenía inspiración. Pero bueno, un saludo para las que siguen leyendo este fic. Es corto, pero es porque si lo hacía con dos partes como que no tenía mucho sentido, por eso.**


End file.
